Fated Life
by WolfHeart14
Summary: All the worlds are united. In one city, it is harsh; on everyone's sixteenth birthday, in that city, their fate is branded on their arms, rings. One girl tries to escape her sudden fate and meets a boy her age from a village who knows nothing of her past. Will their unedifying love save her or will she be the cause of their end. I don't own anything except for the plot line.
1. Chapter 1: Early Life

Chapter 1 Early Life

(Xion POV)

I was only eight years old when my mom mysteriously disappeared. I never knew why or how. My dad disappeared when I was five. Now I was living with my brothers, Vanitas who was seventeen, and Riku, who was ten. I had always asked Vanitas why mom and dad disappeared; he always said that I couldn't know until I was ten. Vanitas was well capable of taking care of me and Riku.

* * *

Then, strangely when I was ten, the door knocked, and I answered it, finding two officials.

"Is Vanitas here?" one of them asked.

"Maybe why?" I asked them.

"He needs to go on a planned trip," the other said.

"Xi, who is it?" Vanitas asked.

"Ah Vanitas, it is time," the first one said.

"No, you won't they still need me!" Vantias said, "How mom and dad disappeared, it happened this way! They were taken away and they were finished. Stay strong Xi, stay strong!"

That was the last time I ever saw Vanitas, when I was ten, and Riku was twelve. Then when I was fourteen, Riku came home a little late, wearing a jacket under his vest. I had asked him why he was wearing the jacket; he told me that he couldn't tell me. I was always confused. Riku was my brother and only friend I had.

When I was fifteen and Riku was seventeen, I met Larxene Sharpwinds, sixteen, and Axel Fireblaze, sixteen as well, and they were my friends. We had graduated early, top of the class and enjoying sea-salt ice cream whenever we could. **(A/N: my brother watches beyblade metal fury which is where I got Axel's last name)**

On my sixteenth birthday, that's when it all changed.


	2. Chapter 2: Fate Decided

Chapter 2 Fate decided

(Xion POV)

Name's Xion Silverwind, I've been living in Ring City, the harshest city in all of Kingdom Hearts, known for high security, chosen fates, odd and mysterious disappearances and no hope in a bright future. The leader was Xemnas Heartless, the one who built up on high security. I was about to turn sixteen, the day where my fate rests on the balance. I've been living with my brother Riku, seventeen years old, his fate was already chosen as well as my best friends, Larxene Sharpwinds and Axel Fireblaze.

Last night, Riku told me why he wore that jacket when he went home late on his sixteenth birthday; that it was going to happen to me as well. Showing me that he was branded by a trio of rings, snake-like, perfectly made, no fractures or cutoffs; he said that if the rings are perfect, then they were safe, if there was at least a fracture or cutoff, then the person would be eliminated. This explained what happened to our parents and to Vanitas.

* * *

Today was my sixteenth birthday, Larxene and Axel came over and celebrated with the usual cake and what not. Then the door knocked, there was the same officials that took Vanitas away.

"Xion Silverwind, it is to see how your fate will turn out," one said.

Then they muffled me, and knocked me out cold.

(Normal POV)

There was Xemnas Heartless, there he was waiting outside of the chamber where fate was decided. The two officials, Braig and Xigbar, brought Xion Silverwind inside.

"Is she ready?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes she is," Xigbar said.

"Good, Vexen start it," Xemnas commanded.

Vexen agreed, and started the system up, within the chamber; Xion was placed on the platform, which glowed. Then Xion began to levitate. The light changed color, Xion's fate was being branded onto her. It appeared on her right arm, a trio of rings, breeze-like cloud shape. But there was a flaw, a cutoff.

Before Xion regained consciousness, she was taken home.

* * *

(Xion POV)

I woke up on the couch, with Riku, Larxene and Axel overlooking me. Then I saw my right arm, the middle ring had a cutoff. Which meant that I would be finished like my parents and Vanitas. I didn't know where to go, so I went to the only place where I could be, the clock tower. I could help myself, I found myself crying, why did I have to be finished?

(Larxene POV)

I had always seen Xion as a sister, but to see a cutoff on her fate was like losing my own older sister. I lost her when I was only seven, three years younger than when Xion lost Vanitas. Axel and I knew well where she was and found her at the clock tower.

"Xion, are you okay?" I asked.

"Why should I? My fate was decided by a cutoff," Xion told me.

It was true, it was unfair that Xion would be finished, even the fate rings on me and Axel were perfect, he had a trio of fire rings, where as I had a trio of lightning rings. Hers were cloud-like, beautiful yet the cutoff wasn't like a severing, it was more of a pause, as if something was meant to be there.

"Hey Xion, the cutoff isn't like a severing, it is more like a pause," Axel said, like he's reading my mind.

"Yeah but they will finish my existence," Xion said.

"Don't worry about it," Axel said, handing us sea-salt ice cream, "we'll find a way to save you."

* * *

(Xion POV)

I was glad they would help me, but there was no denying it, they'll catch me one way or another. We were enjoying the ice cream watching the sunset, one of the many that may be my last.

I came home before dinner, when Riku gave me my sixteenth birthday present, when I had opened it I found two necklaces, a locket and a pendant. When I had opened the heart-shaped locket, inside was a picture of Vanitus, Riku and me when we were little inside the left frame and a picture of Larxene, Axel and me inside the right frame.

"Remember, we will always be with you, as long as you wear the locket," Riku said, then held up the pendant, "the rings could track you, this pendant negates the tracking ability, to protect you."

The pendant was made of rose red gold, within were in the circle, were an emerald, a ruby and a sapphire, the center of those three jewels was a golden pearl.

"I fear that Xemnas may finish you sooner than Vanitas would have, but here, I have something to show you," Riku said.

He led me to the basement, where I saw in a glass case, was a thick metal rod, or so it seemed. When he took it, it became an animal bike.

"This was the prototype for the S.S.A.B.s or shape shifting animal bikes. This one was known as Animalia. This was what our dad made, but with a few tweaks I made, it can become portable and lightweight rod in a matter of seconds. Cannot be tracked either, made certain of it," Riku said now handing me the animal bike, which shifted back into the rod, " protect it and use it well. I'm going to help you escape tonight."

Then he showed me a hole in the ground, "this is a tunnel to the tunnels my friends and I've been working on in case if there were fractures or cutoffs in our rings, but we never had any," Riku said, now handing me a map, "it will show you the way out of the tunnels in the dark, once you get out of the tunnels, continue traveling, only stop for food and water. Don't trust any suspicious people."

"Thank you Riku," I said.

I hugged him for what would be the last time. I jumped into the tunnel, not harmed at all, sending Animalia who shape shifted into a raccoon that I could ride. There, I quickly left through the tunnels, uncertain on how the rest of my life would be.

* * *

(Riku POV)

I watched my little sister leave; I moved the stone slabs back into place after collapsing as much of the tunnels I could. As I was going to my room, someone knocked on the door. When I opened it, they were Xigbar and Briag.

"Excuse me kid, but is Xion home?" Xigbar asked.

"Why should you know? She isn't even home now," I told him, fingering Way to Dawn, my signature keyblade.

"Well seeing that she has escaped, you're coming with us," Braig said.

Then before they could get a hold of me, using Way to Dawn, I got onto my own S.S.A.B., Eviral, as wolven form and took of going as far as I can. Hopefully I could buy Xion enough time to get past the mountains in the tunnels. I quickly had Eviral leap onto a balcony, finding Axel and Larxene, I dismounted Eviral who turned back into the rod.

(Axel POV)

It was a surprise for Riku to come here. I wonder what it could be.

"Riku, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I don't have much time," Riku said, "but I can't say it out here, can we go inside?"

I could see it in his eyes, I nodded and we went inside. Since my parents were taken away, I've been living with Larxene whose parents and older sister were taken away as well.

"What is it Riku?" Larxene asked.

"I gave Xion Animalia and she is going through the tunnels to escape, then Xigbar and Braig shows up and they were going to take me away," Riku said.

"This isn't good," I said, "They'll get all of us if they want Xion to return. Larxene do you have Bolt with you?"

"Of course I got Bolt," Larxene said, "Do you have Blaze?"

"Yes," I said, "now then, all of us will try to catch up to Xion at the tunnels, along the way, we collapse the tunnel."

(Larxene POV)

We all agreed to this, once we got into the tunnels, we began riding our S.S.A.B.s and collapsing tunnels along the way. But somehow they found us; we dismounted and hid our S.S.A.B.s inside our boots. Then they took us. Xion, survive for all of us; we bought her enough time to get pass the mountains and towards the desert, where they couldn't track her.


	3. Chapter 3: New Town, New Life

Chapter 3 New Town, New Life

(Xion POV)

I was riding Animalia which shape shifted into a camel, we crossed the desert in no time. But with continuous traveling, I was able to get enough water but I had little food, when I reached a shady tree, Animalia shifted into a squirrel and I tried to rest in a shady, strong limb of the tree, with Animalia as a rod in my zipped sweatshirt pocket. After that I didn't know what happened next.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

"Come on Rox, you got catch me or you're doing dishes tonight," my twin brother, Ventus said.

My name is Roxas Goldenheart. It was a normal day for me; I was having fun with Ventus and our younger sister Namine since we graduated early. Our older sister, Aqua, was cooking dinner; since our parents passed away, Aqua has been taking care of us. We were having a little race to see who would be doing dishes, Namine was farther ahead and Ventus was a few feet away. Our finish point was the shady tree that Zexion usually read under.

Today we found Zexion standing a few feet away from the tree, Namine was first and Ventus was second. I was doing dishes tonight.

"Zexion, what's up?" Ventus asked.

"There was this girl with raven black hair, I guess she was napping in the tree, when I sat down she fell down, landed on her back. Luckily the soft grass broke her fall and nothing sharp was underneath," Zexion said.

Something about her was different; I could see innocence yet loss.

"Ven, help me get her home, maybe Aqua could help her," I said.

"Nah, I don't want to get in trouble Roxas," Ventus said.

"Then help me get her on my back then," I told him.

"Fine, Namine go tell Aqua well arrive later than we expect okay," Ventus said.

After Ven helped me get the girl onto my back, and then dashed off to catch up with Namine, that meant I was a walking the way by myself.

* * *

(Aqua POV)

It wasn't always usual for Roxas to come home late, I just wonder what it was this time. When he arrived home, he was carrying a girl on his back. Was she unconscious or asleep? Roxas explained everything to me about why she was carrying her.

"Take her to my room; I'll see what I could do. Dinner's already ready," I said.

When they were having dinner, I was in my room with her. I took off her sweatshirt; thankfully she was wearing a tee-shirt underneath. I checked her, and she was okay. Except her right arm, I saw she had a trio of rings, cloud-like, the middle ring, had a cutoff that wasn't much of a severing. I've seen those kinds of rings before, but on someone else. She was from Ring City; the cutoff meant that she would have been killed, but has she escaped her unfair fate? To get the answers I needed, I woke her up.

(Xion POV)

"Hey, are you okay?" a woman's voice called to me, "Can you wake up?"

When I woke up, I found myself in an unknown room. My sweatshirt was off, where was it, Animalia wasn't with me now. The person who woke me was a woman with blue hair.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked "Where's my sweatshirt?"

"I'm glad you're awake, Roxas said you fell out of a tree. He's my brother, but anyway, he carried you here," she said, "Anyways to answer your questions, you are at Galaxia Village, my name's Aqua. I'm the older sister of my twin brothers, Roxas and Ventus, and my sister Nanime. You're sweatshirt is on a chair, I could get it for you if you like."

"Thank you Aqua. Galaxia Village, I didn't know I went that far," I said as she handed me my sweatshirt. Luckily, Animalia was still inside, no damage whatsoever.

"It must be, you're from Ring City, am I right?" Aqua asked.

"How do you know I'm from Ring City?" I asked her.

"I use to have a boyfriend who was from Ring City," Aqua said, "His name was Terra. I met him when he got his rings, a trio of rocky rings. But like you, his had a cutoff. He left one day and never came back, I guess he was taken back to Ring City."

"I'm sorry, I would like to help but I don't know anyone from Ring City whose name was Terra," I said, "But I should be going."

"Actually, you could stay here, I have a neighbor who is willing to take anyone in," Aqua said.

* * *

"Okay," I said, putting on a bright aqua blue bandana over the rings on my arm.

Then she introduced me Marluxia. I wasn't really certain, but after a few days, I found out I could trust him. He was also from Ring City but never gotten the rings because he escaped before they got him.

But I still miss Riku, Larxene and Axel. I wonder how they are without me.


	4. Chapter 4: Imprisoned and Escaped

Chapter 4 Imprisoned and Escaped

(Normal POV)

Riku, Axel and Larxene were taken towards Nobody Tower, the tower where they were to be questioned about Xion's mysterious disappearance.

(Riku POV)

I just hope we bought enough time for Xion to escape.

"Now then, you three were found underground in some tunnels, explain why," Xemnas commanded.

"We wanted to bring childhood memories back and we were playing cave explorers," Axel said, seriously how does he make stuff up like this?

"How futile could you really be; if you were then why wouldn't you have been in the yard?" Xemnas asked.

"Well how could a yard be like a cave then?" Axel asked.

"I see; so then why would Xigbar and Braig find you three on S.S.A.B.s then?" Xemnas asked.

"Because we can't walk forever," Larxene said.

"Then where would Xion be then?" Xemnas asked.

"She's nowhere, you will never find her, never even if your pathetic life depends on it," I said.

"Fine then, lieutenant V., take them to their holding cell," Xemnas commanded.

"Of course sir," V. said, how could that voice be familiar?

* * *

Seriously, when we were walking towards the holding cell, we could hear there were two others inside. When we went in, there were two guys. One was around my age and was as I am guessing trying to hide, while the older, seemingly older was bored and watching him.

"For the last time Sora, you need to hide in a place where I can't see you," the older said.

"But Terra, there is almost no place to hide in," Sora whined.

"Seriously Terra, Sora I paired you together to see if this plan could work," V. said.

"Sorry Vanitas, but it's boring here," Sora said… wait Vanitas?

"Vanitas, is it really you?" I asked.

"Sure is Riku," Vanitas said, "but where's Xi?"

"Xion escaped through the tunnels," I whispered.

"I see so I guess it starts now, do you have your S.S.A.B.s?" Vanitas asked as he took out Shadow.

"Yes," we said as Axel took out Blaze, Larxene took out Bolt and I took out Eviral.

"Terra, do you have yours?" Vanitas asked.

"Yes," Terra said taking out his, Rocky.

"As you can see Sora isn't being a part of this, after tonight I've arranged Kairi to be in this cell. Now then Sora, let's play hide and seek, you're it," Vanitas said.

* * *

As Sora's back was turned, counting to one hundred** (A/N: I don't know why, but Sora believes Terra takes a long time just to hide)**, Vanitas motioned them all to the back wall. There he gently tapped **(A/N: Remember he gently tapped the wall) **and soon, the wall moved revealing a hidden tunnel. They all, except Sora, climbed into the tunnel and the wall closed behind them.

(Sora POV)

"…98, 99, 100," I counted.

When I turned around, they were gone.

"Alright Terra, where are you?" I asked then I began to search, but no luck.

(Vanitas POV)

We were heading through the tunnels; hopefully this one would lead near the other tunnel Xion used to escape. I just had to see Xi again just once.


	5. Chapter 5: a Day with Roxas

Chapter 5 a Day with Roxas

(Xion POV)

I've spent an entire week in Galaxia Village; I've gotten to know everyone. But it was never the same as living with either Riku or Vanitas. No matter what, I had to live, to survive for them; to live on for them. I rarely became attached to anyone, no one; otherwise I would cause pain for them.

I could always leave but always, if I was close to someone, then it would remind me of my family. The one I had lost the one I had abandoned. Marluxia said he often had a visitor come who was from Ring City, since I didn't want to find out who they were or what they do, I asked Aqua if I could live with them, which she agreed to.

"Xion is it okay if you and Roxas could go to the stream and catch some fish for dinner?" Aqua asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Thank you, Roxas is waiting for you outside," Aqua said.

I grabbed my and slipped on my short-sleeved hoodie-jacket, which Aqua gave me since my sweatshirt could have made me stand out. I grabbed a slice of bread with homemade strawberry jam.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I was hoping that Ven would be helping me with the fishing trip. When the door opened it was Xion. I couldn't believe it, why would she be helping me? She would never tell where she is from but yet Aqua accepts her. Aqua may have her reasons why, but I just don't trust her yet. Yet why does she have to be my fishing partner this time? I wouldn't mind if it were Ven or Nami, but Xion?

"What, are we going to fish or not?" Xion asked.

"Yeah sure," I said.

We both headed to the stream. I was going to go fishing and staying dry but Xion had another idea. She slipped off her sandals and started to wade into the stream. Bare handedly she was able to catch enough fish for dinner before I even caught one. We left the stream on the way back I decided to ask Xion a question?

"Why did you catch the fish bare-handed?" I asked.

"Because it was faster than how you were doing it," Xion said, cuts to the point.

"I see," I said, "hey Xion do you want to do something after dinner?"

"Depends, what is it?" Xion asked, sometimes suspicious, "does it involve dark rooms and a bed?"

"It's a surprise that doesn't involve either of those things," I said.

* * *

(Xion POV)

We headed back to the house to give Aqua the fish we caught. But then Roxas tied a blindfold around my eyes.

"Trust me, you'll be safe," Roxas said.

I didn't know what to say. I would be stuck in the darkness of the blindfold if I didn't agree. I just nodded my head. I felt Roxas' comforting hands grasp my own. He was leading me, sometimes in front, or behind holding my waist to make sure when I was safe when it got rocky or steep. He seemed to show some sort of care for me, almost like Vanitas. No matter what, even if I wouldn't admit it, he reminded me of Vanitas.

I could sort of say I love him, but I don't want to cause him harm or put his life in danger. Living with him was already putting him in danger. I would never admit it unless I knew he would be safe as well as the rest of his family.

(Roxas POV)

Even blindfolded, she still trusted me. I couldn't tell Aqua, but I overheard them talking when she woke up after I had found her. She's from Ring City, I knew Aqua had a boyfriend from Ring City and Marluxia was from Ring City and also had a visitor who came from Ring City. They've all seem the same to me, but Xion's different.

She was innocent from the start, unsure of who to trust. I want her to accept me as a friend; this place I was taking her was my special place. No one, not even that drama queen Selphie knew of this place. The path was dangerous and twisted, so confusing, but I was able to remember the path. Hopefully she would enjoy the place as much as I do.

* * *

(Xion POV)

"Okay, we're here," Roxas said, removing the blindfold.

I saw where we were, it was an amazing cliff side, and it was almost sunset as well. It was bringing back memories of when I spent sunset at the clock tower with Axel and Larxene, if only we had sea-salt ice cream. But here was better, no large buildings or anything that would obstruct the view of the sunset.

"How do you like the view?" he asked.

"It's amazing," I said as I sat down on the cliff.

"I'm glad you like it Xion," Roxas said, he came to sit down beside me, then he carefully wrapped his arm around me and held onto my shoulder I allowed it and snuggled up closer to him, "I found this place when I was just six. I never told anyone about it because it was where I saw my first sunset. I wanted it to feel special, I would have shown it to anyone that I like. But when they break my heart, they would have taken this place for themselves. You're the only other person who knows this place."

"That's sweet," Xion said, "It reminds me of home. I had two friends who showed me the view from a clock tower. We often went there to see the sunsets. But here its better because I'm seeing it without anything in the way."

"Yeah, well you're new in Galaxia Village," Roxas said, " I wanted to be certain that you would be different than the girls Selphie makes as her dependent followers. So that could be the reason why I brought you home. I saw something they didn't have."

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want you as my girlfriend Xion," Roxas said, "I swore to myself that the first girl I would bring here I would ask her to be my girlfriend. Truth is it's hard when Selphie had ruined all the girls that I could have liked. You're the only one Selphie hasn't gotten to, that's why I choose you Xion. I understand it if you don't want to."

"Who said I didn't want to?" I said, "after all, I never had a boyfriend before. Ever since I was ringed, I couldn't trust anyone. But now I know I could trust you."

(Roxas POV)

I couldn't believe either my eyes or ears then. Xion, who've I had only known for a week accepted me as her boyfriend. I still had my arm around her and she was still snuggled up beside me. We enjoyed watching the sunset together. Before it became too dark, we went home, Xion wasn't blindfolded this time.

Dinner was great, we had what we could say a family dinner since we rarely had the chance of having a family dinner. No matter what anyone would say about Xion, she is perfect just the way she is to me.

I'll protect her even if it would cost me my own life. Xion and I have been training in the training hall. I've been using Oblivion while she's been using Oathkeeper. I've been helping her while she has been helping me. No matter what, we would never be separated.


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing Will Split us Apart

Chapter 6 Nothing Will Split us apart

(Roxas POV)

"It's seems you have found the one Roxas," said Olette, I would have chosen her, but she was already Seifer's girlfriend. **(A/N: Don't ask, I was bored.)**

"I know Olette," I said, wrapping my arm around Xion.

"Roxy, please, don't rub it in," Xion said.

"I know," I said, "hey Xion, let's go to the streams, I bet I could catch more fish than you will."

"Oh it's on," Xion said, "but remember, catch and release when we are done."

(Olette POV)

I watched Roxas and Xion leave for the stream. I knew that Roxas was happier now with Xion. I'm glad that Xion isn't like the other dependent followers of Selphie, and that I wasn't the only other one who didn't follow Selphie. I guess it's the reason why I'm Seifer's girl.

"Hey Olette, how's my little girl?" Seifer asked.

"I'm okay," I said.

"So how are Roxas and his little Xion?" Seifer asked.

"They're perfect for eachother," I said as Seifer wrapped his arm around me, "like how we are." **(A/N: Hayner and Pence live in Ring City, just background characters.)**

"It's great, after all, I've never seen Roxas happier before she came into his life," Seifer said.

* * *

(Xion POV)

A fishing contest, of course, I had taught Roxas how to fish barehanded. The aim was to catch twenty fish before the other would. Yet though we both caught twenty fish at the same time.

"I guess it's a draw then," Roxas said.

We went home and we had dinner. No matter what we would try against each other, it would mostly be either a draw or one of us would have won or other would have been close second.

I knew that being Roxas' girl would have meant I may never see Riku, Axel or Larxene again, but I've never found happiness whenever I lived in Ring City after Vanitas was taken away.


	7. Chapter 7: Winter's Feud

Chapter 7 Winter's Feuds

(Roxas POV)

If you've lived in Galaxia Village, you've known we are very environmental; which means we never use electricity and only burn wood or coal for cooking. Food is often dried in the sun to be saved for winter. That was what Xion and I had been doing during autumn, fishing and gathering fruits and vegetables from the garden. Aqua has been drying the food we collected and storing them in jars to save in our basement.

"Will it be enough for everyone?" Xion asked.

"I hope so, usually we use twelve jars, but this time it is twenty-four, I'm certain it's enough," Aqua said.

* * *

Even though it hasn't started to snow yet, it was already feeling like winter. Everyone has started bundling up in their winter coats. Xion unfortunately had to borrow some of Aqua's even though they were too big so I lent her a few of mine for a while.

"Look at the little outsider dressing as a boy," Selphie said.

That had enraged me, for Xion was my girlfriend, "I lent those to Xion so she could stay warm during winter," I said.

"Look it's not my fault she's an outsider," Selphie said.

"You know what Selphie, your father may be the leader, but you are no leader, you are a bossy, snobby little thorn in my life now. I've never had one before but now I do because of you," Xion said.

"How dare you take that back," Selphie said.

"Never," Xion said.

"Father," Selphie said running home.

Now Xion and I had to spend a night outside of a house. Luckily on the way to the cliff there was a small cave, often vacant so we spent the night there and Aqua gave each of us a small jar of food. **(A/N: the jars they used to store food are around the size of a giant vase. The small jar is around either a cup or a pitcher.)** We had a fire going on and cooked some of the dried fish inside our jar, saving the rest for later. The cave was still cold seeing how we had not much of a fire going on near the mouth of the cave and it was a blizzard outside.

* * *

"Roxas it's still cold outside," Xion said, she was wearing one of Aqua's winter shawls but I could feel her shivering on my body.

"It's okay, I'll try to make the fire more into the cave," I said.

Carefully I grabbed a couple twigs and a log and formed a ring inside the cave, I grabbed my flint stones and made fire still cozy and we had enough room to sleep.

"Is that better?" I asked.

"A little, but it will be fine," Xion said.

(Xion POV)

When he heard me say that, he came up and wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled closer to him. Then I had fallen asleep right in his arms.

(Roxas POV)

I felt Xion fall asleep, I let her rest in my arms, I was keeping watch of the mouth of the cave, and I would have to later wake Xion up so she could take her turn in watch. But we were both awake at the same time for half the night, when she woke up, it was morning and she told me to rest.

* * *

(Xion POV)

Roxas was sound asleep; I added a few twigs to the dwindling fire and cooked a breakfast for the both of us. When he woke up, we both ate our breakfast, and we got our things and left for the path. On our way back I found the tracks of caribou. When we found them, we found a herd of them.

"Don't go for the young or the mothers, go after the elderly ones," Roxas said.

Quickly we had hunted down two elderly caribou and dragged them back to Galaxia Village, for everyone to have some fresh meat. There, they were waiting for us and were surprised.

(Roxas POV)

Usually whenever I was punished to stay a night away from home, the cave was the first place I would go to. This time we were lucky to have found the herd, those tracks were nearly invisible but Xion was able to spot them. I knew that we would have seen the caribou as food for everyone when we had returned.

"I am amazed to see you two young ones return and with caribou," Leo, the leader and Selphie's father said, "In return of this generosity and of two mighty beasts, we shall feast tonight of this generosity of Roxas and Xion."

We were glad to see everyone happy with the caribou; it would feed everyone and leave some left over for seconds. We got to enjoy our free time as others were preparing the caribou for the feast.

"Where' Aqua?" I asked Ven.

"No clue, she is doing some secret thing," Ven said.

When we were enjoying the feast, there was music and a great big fire to light up the night. Then Aqua came up and handed Xion a wrapped object.

After the feast, we had gone to our room; I've been sharing my room with Xion but had separate beds. There, Xion opened her gift from Aqua; it was a caribou fur hooded jacket, shawl, skirt and boots. Hers so she could stay warm for the winter. This had excited her, that meant not wearing neither Aqua's nor my own winter clothes.


	8. Chapter 8: Lost, Escaped and Incomplete

Chapter 8 Lost, Escaped and Incomplete

(Vanitas POV)

We had to re excavate new tunnels leaving the original one abandoned. Now when we had surfaced, we found ourselves not even passing the mountains. That meant we would spend many days climbing the mountains and crossing the desert.

When we had made it over the mountains, we found ourselves on the opposite side of the mountain ring of where we wanted to go. That had cost us many more days to go around on the side outside of the Ring City side.

(Riku POV)

It's been great to see Vanitas again, but by the looks of things, his tunnel digging skills from Ring City were almost useless since we were going in the wrong direction. At least we escaped Ring City though.

When we got on the right side of the mountain ring that we wanted to be on it had been a week. And we are just about to cross the desert.

* * *

(Sora POV)

"Come on Terra, you've already won just come out," I said. I've been whining now, Terra won't come out and has to rub it in my face.

"Hello, are you Sora?" someone asked, when I turned around it was a girl my age with scarlet brown/auburn hair. **(A/N: I am not sure what color is Kairi's hair okay.)**

"Yes… why?" I asked.

(Kairi POV)

"I'm Kairi, your new roommate," I said, "it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Kairi," Sora said, "Can you help me find Terra?"

"Terra?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's my roommate, we were playing hide and seek and now I can't find him," Sora said.

"Clearly Sora, Terra's gone," I said.

"Okay," Sora said.

We were to be checked on to see how we were doing since we had just met. I wasn't worried but if Sora did have a roommate that was still alive, then there is something to worry about.

"Hey kids, let's see, Sora and Kairi," said Braig.

"But where's Terra, Riku, Axel and Larxene?" Xigbar asked.

"No idea," Sora said.

"I see, move them to another cell, I'll find them myself," Xemnas said.

(Normal POV)

Sora and Kairi were moved to another cell, Xemnas however, stayed in the cell, went to the wall that had concealed the exit, but brute fully slammed at the wall, unable to open the exit.

* * *

(Xion POV)

"Xion would you mind it if you could see if Marluxia has the apricots for me to make jam?" Aqua asked.

"Sure," I said.

It wasn't unusual that Aqua asked me to do things I wouldn't mind after all I couldn't go home. When I had reached Marluxia's flowery paradise of a home, I knocked on the door but no one answered. No matter how many times I had knocked, no one would answer. That was until I found out the door was unlocked.

"Hello, Marluxia, are you home?" I asked, peeking my head inside.

(Marluxia POV)

"Seriously Mar, I think someone's at the door," Vexen said.

"Well if you're going to ruin my fun, then I might as well answer it," I said leaving.

(Xion POV)

"Oh hello Xion, what brings you here?" Marluxia asked.

"Aqua was wondering if you had the apricots for her," I said.

"I do, I just have to pick them, I'll be right back," Marluxia said.

When he left the room, I heard him arguing with someone, I found out who it was. Vexen, from Ring City, the one who brands people the rings.

"Hello Xion," He said.

"What do you want?" I asked as I unsheathed Oathkeeper. **(A/N: I made the keyblades in Kingdom Hearts more like swords because, how do you put a keyblade in a scabbard? I want to know.)**

"Well, I've been hoping to run into you," Vexen said, "may I see your rings?"

"Why?" I asked, holding Oathkeeper between us.

"Well, some rings that have the cutoffs as you've known, but my research shows that some rings when formed are incomplete. To prove it, the ring that is incomplete can't be seen badly severed, but instead ending for the missing piece," Vexen said, "of all the people I've met, you may be the only one to prove this. Don't worry, if this works out, then they can never track you."

I could have been reluctant, but if he was right, then my rings could be complete. I showed him my cloudlike rings.

"You do have rings that are incomplete," Vexen said, "May I?"

I nodded then, he focused a beam on my rings. The clouds became a snowy white with a blue border, where the cut off had been, a gracidea flower appeared, with two green leaves, rosy pink, some yellow parts petals and yellow pistils. **(A/N: I wasn't sure whether to use a heart or gracidea flower, but I looked up gracidea flower again and decided to use it)**

"Amazing, not only did the rings become complete but they had became colored as well," Vexen said, "You are a special person Xion."

"Hello, did I miss anything?" Marluxia asked, "Oh by the way, here are the apricots Xion." **(A/N: He was picking apricots! Get the sick ideas out of your head!)**

"Thank you Marluxia," I said.

* * *

When I went home, I gave Aqua the apricots. I found Roxas in our room and I showed him my rings at last.

"It's amazing, it makes you who you are," Roxas said.

It was true, I'm who I am because of them, if it wasn't for the rings I would have never met Roxas. But no matter what I could have seen other outcomes of the rings I would have liked this outcome.


	9. Chapter 9: Vanitas?

Chapter 9 Vanitas?

(Vanitas POV)

We crossed the desert but needed some rest, but we were able to cross the desert without sleep whatsoever. No matter what, we've made it far away from Ring City. Far away from them tracking us. The desert had to haywire the tracking system at least. We found a small creek side and took a nap. When we woke up we were confronted by people.

* * *

(Xion POV)

Today was a normal day. Roxas and I were at the training hall practicing. That was when it all started. Demyx had barged in panting in fear.

"Roxas… Xion… outsiders… at the creek side," he said.

Unsure we had found out that others had already been there, even Selphie.

"Who are you, why are you here?" Leo asked.

"We're just travelers passing by," one of them said, "we didn't mean to invade here."

"I see," Leo said.

I moved closer to the travelers but they seemed familiar.

"Leo may I speak to them?" I asked.

"Why not," Leo said, "just be wary of what you say."

I knew what he meant; I already knew three of them were Riku, Axel and Larxene. One of them I had no clue, but the golden eyed one seemed so familiar.

"Vanitas?" I asked, "Is it really your?"

"Xion?" he asked.

I walked a little closer, it was Vanitas!

"I can't believe it, it's really you!" I said, "I missed you."

"I missed you to sis," Vanitas said.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

I saw Xion hug this stranger, I would have guessed he was her boyfriend but I was her first. When I heard him say "sis", that meant he was her older brother.

"Well Roxy I guess she choose him over you," Selphie said, "Want to have lunch later?"

"No, besides Xion's with her brother, she is still my girlfriend," I said.

* * *

I turned to see where Ven was, he seemed a little surprised about one of them.

"What is it Ven?" I asked.

"It's him," Ventus said.

I was a bit confused of what he meant. That was until I saw Aqua coming closer to one of them.

"Terra?" she asked.

"Aqua," he said.

I saw them hugging, I knew now what Ventus meant. It was Aqua's boyfriend. I couldn't believe it was him.

"Tonight we shall feast in honor of the reunion of these seven people," Leo said.

What could you expect from the feast, it was like the ones we would usually have. I got to meet Xion's brothers and her friends. There was nothing that could go wrong.


	10. Chapter 10: Where are They?

Chapter 10 Where are they?

(Sora POV)

"Again, I will ask, where are they?" Xemnas asked.

"I don't know," I said, "No matter how many times you are going to ask, I don't know!"

"Fine then, Xigbar get the drill, see if we could find any holes," Xemnas said.

"As you wish my liege," Xigbar said.

Then what they did what scared me, they chained me up at my old cell. And I had to watch them drill into the wall. What surprised me it did not make a dent whatsoever.

"What is this? Why won't it work?" Xemnas asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Braig, where's Lieutenant V.?" Xemnas asked.

"He's nowhere to be seen, his chambers lay undisturbed for at least a week," Braig said.

"So he helped them, now what?" Xemnas asked.

He then leaned on the wall he was trying to destroy. That was when he found the tunnels. Since when was there tunnels there?

"How did you not know of this?" Xemnas asked.

"Like I said I don't know!" I said.

"I see then," Xemnas said, "Xigbar, Braig, get the S.S.A.B.s we're taking this tunnel to wherever it leads us and eliminate the traitors!"

"Yes sir," they said.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Braig and Xigbar hurried off, following Xemnas' orders. They knew penalty of disrespecting Xemnas was death. Xemnas was the heir to the throne of Ring City. He used the rings as a way to destroy any betrayers. No matter what Xemnas had, he wanted absolute power over everyone in Ring City.

Truth is, he's not the true heir to the throne. The true heir of the throne to Ring City was the Princess of Rings. Only the first daughter born into the royalty would be the heir. But in the past, the true heir was somewhat injured. She survived by a humble civilian, but hid in fear of death.

Many years went by; the brother of the injured princess became the king of Ring City. But alas, the brother never brought forth a daughter of his own. The sons continued on, never knowing that only the Princess of the Rings could only bring forth a daughter. **(A/N: Don't say I don't know how genetics work out. I know it's a fifty/fifty chance it would be a boy or girl. I thought it would have been funny if only the princess could bring forth the daughter and not the prince.)** No matter what, the princes reigned on. Never following the old customs.

* * *

That was until Xemnas became the heir to the throne. He was so far off, so much in need of power, to do whatever he could to receive total amount. He knew of a prophecy foretold about him.

"Twixt Summer's bells and Autumn's Leaves, the Princess of the Rings shall return, bearing the clouds of the sky and gracidea of the earth, bound to her she will strike, with the Keeper of Oaths, she shall defeat you and end your bloodline with Oblivious by her side," the Prophet said.

Xemnas never paid heed of this foretelling doom upon him. Yet continued on with his plans and developed the Ring Project. One which to brand everyone of their fate. He never knew the day his prophecy unwounded was when Xion Silverwind was branded. Hers were cloudlike, as the prophecy told, but showed no sign of the gracidea.

* * *

Little did Xemnas know, Vexen purposely didn't finish Xion's rings for he knew that her life was at stake if he did; the reason why he planned to go to Galaxia Village as often as he could to complete Xion's rings, adding the colors and gracidea. Vexen never agreed to follow the Ring Project; he would be the only one to see the rings before they were branded. He saw that Xion was the long lost Princess of the Rings he had to save her, by causing her rings to have a cutoff.

While Xion lived in Galaxia Village, she began to wield the keyblade Oathkeeper, she often would keep her promises from anyone she trusted. Meaning she wielded the Keeper of Oaths. Roxas, was close to her and wielded Oblivion, meaning Oblivious was on Xion's side.

The end of Xemnas is near.


	11. Chapter 11: The Princess of the Rings

Chapter 11 the Princess of the Rings

(Xion POV)

I couldn't understand what Vexen said. How he would say that he purposely didn't finish my rings. Roxas couldn't believe it either.

"What did you mean you purposely didn't finish my rings?" I asked.

"Your life would have been at stake then," Vexen said, "If I had, then you wouldn't have met Roxas."

"Why?" Roxas said.

"You see, I am in charge of the Ring Project where I gave each person the rings. Before Xion Silverwind here had gotten her rings, a prophet had told Xemnas a prophecy of his end. I was there when Xemnas had gotten it and I had memorized it. If you want Roxas, you could write it do," Vexen said, "the prophecy was, 'Twixt Summer's bells and Autumn's Leaves, the Princess of the Rings shall return, bearing the clouds of the sky and gracidea of the earth, bound to her she will strike, with the Keeper of Oaths, she shall defeat you and end your bloodline with Oblivious by her side.' I know that Xion would have received the rings of clouds with a gracidea in it. To others I made no exception of their rings. But to see Xion, the long lost Princess of the Rings, to be found. It meant either loyalty to Xemnas and his need for power, or to save the Princess of the Rings and give Ring City a fighting chance for Xemnas' defeat."

"I could see what you chose," I said with some concern, "but how could you prove that I am the Princess of the Rings?"

"The truth is you are adopted, Vanitas and Riku's parents adopted you when they found you on their doorstep. Your mother was being hunted down by Xemnas, but you were just an infant then," Vexen said, "when your foster parents found you, they adopted you and named you Xion, for they found a note from your mother of why you were there, and the reason why they named you Xion is that Xion means, to never forget, hoping that you would never forget your mother."

"That still doesn't prove a thing," I said.

"There is a way to prove it," Vexen said, "they once said that if the Princess of the Rings were infuriated, their eyes, no matter what color, would turn into a scarlet red. I've always wanted to prove this."

* * *

"Then let's see how you could prove this," I said giving Roxas the scabbard of Oathkeeper where it rests, and has been resting for a while today.

" Well you've known how Xemnas tracks everyone," Vexen said, "You've slept with the same teddy bear named Sparkler from when they adopted you till you've left Ring City."

"Say it again, I dare you," I said, charging toward him, I didn't know it but my eye color did change to a scarlet red, but I didn't know it, I was focused in eliminating Vexen for telling that secret.

"Xion please calm down," Roxas said grabbing me to comfort me that was when my eyes changed back to my blue colored.

"Yes, it is true, you are the Princess of the Rings, my daughter," Vexen said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You see, I was your father, I met your mother, the Princess of the Rings before you, Namara when she was injured. I had helped her and nursed her back to health, she was ever so grateful of my kindness," Vexen said, "when I was away, I came home to find that she had left, leaving a note that they were after both your mother and you. I found out that you were being taken cared of Katria and Brangwen Silverwind, both my trusted friends. Afterwards, when you got the Rings, I made sure you would be safe, even giving you the pendant that you wear around your neck to Riku, who promised to give it to you." **(A/N: I got the names Namara, Katria and Brangwen from ****_the Wolves of the Beyond_**** series.)**

"I don't understand, what happened to my real mother then?" I asked.

"Murdered, right in front of my own eyes," Vexen said.

* * *

(Roxas POV)

"Now what do we do, Xemnas is probably after me now," Xion said, "most likely to finish me off so then he would become King of Ring City."

"No he can't! Xion, just because you never knew you were the princess of your home doesn't mean that you should give it up," I said, "I love you, and I will never let anything separate us. If it means it, we will fight to stay together."

I handed her Oathkeeper within its scabbard back and got Oblivion.

"The blade she uses, as well as yours, what are their names?" Vexen asked.

"Oathkeeper and Oblivion," I said.

"Oathkeeper, the Keeper of Oaths, and Oblivion, leaving those Oblivious," Vexen said, "yes it was destiny for you two to meet."

* * *

(Xion POV)

I couldn't believe it, all my life I've been the Princess of the Rings and I have never known that I was. Now I have to take back the throne my bloodline had lost. I've looked through the ancient tomes, soon finding one of Ring City's past. That what Vexen said was the cold truth. I also found out that, the Princess would normally dress what she chooses but wore a golden coronet. A simple golden ring made of pure gold with a shining pink ruby in the shape of a heart.

I had been able to remake the coronet easily. Then Vexen told me he might arrive in three weeks at least. Three weeks to evacuate anyone who didn't want to see blood on their home. Three weeks to bring an end to Xemnas' tyranny. If everything went to plan, Xemnas would be defeated.

* * *

Those three weeks went by, preparing for anything to happen. I stood by those who stayed for the battle, Vanitas and Riku, who cared for me like a sister, my friends Axel and Larxene, Roxas my boyfriend, his twin and older sister Ventus and Aqua, Aqua's boyfriend, Terra and many others who had wanted peace to reign.

"My friends, the time is near, Xemnas will invade and destroy this peaceful village of a home. If we are to succeed, then the plan shall happen as swiftly as the wind blows. I shall lead a small group of skilled climbers and slingers to stake out what our position would be with Roxas. Vanitas and Riku will another small group of skilled archers to hold back what we cannot deal with. Axel and Larxene as well as Leo shall lead a larger group of swordsman and swordsmaids to protect Galaxia Village. Aqua and Terra shall lead a group of swordsman and swordsmaids as well, to reduce the numbers before they reach even a footrest away from Galaxia Village. Ventus, you have to do this on your own, you must protect those who will not fight, remember, they will see you as a hero as much as everyone else," I said, "We fight for freedom not for vengeance. We fight for those we lost."

I knew what I meant; most of the fighters were those from Ring City who've lost what they could never bring back, family and friends. They were there to redeem what my ancestor's mistakes caused. If I do win, then I shall end the Ring Project and let peace reign over Ring City. As we finished the last of the preparations, Roxas pulled me away to a rose bush, picked off a bright rose and placed it within my hair, above my coronet**. (A/N: I've watched ****_Redwall_**** one too many times. Xion's speech and Roxas giving her the rose was basically sort of like how it was in ****_Redwall_****. Hopefully no Redwall death.)**

"For luck," Roxas said, "for whatever may come in our way."

I knew what he meant. We needed whatever luck we needed. We had gotten to our positions, hidden, ready. Soon, Xemnas shall end.

(Normal POV)

Xemnas, Braig and Xigbar were on their way towards wherever Xion may be as well as their new recruit, Saix. For he had to settle the score with one particular hothead. Crossing the desert, by daybreak, he would arrive, to claim the power he oh so wanted, taking it by force. **(A/N: Xemnas not Saix. Xemnas wants power, Saix wanted to settle something with Axel.)**


	12. Chapter 12: Battles at Dawn

Chapter 12 Battles at Dawn

(Xion POV)

We sent three to find out their positions; they came back saying they've only spot four people. That was either good bad, meaning that others could be hiding. I told them to stick with the original plan.

Night was drifting and day was rising, if it reaches nightfall when they arrive, we would have better chances.

(Roxas POV)

I was watching Xion, she has planned to take charge since she never seemed to have before. Now she seemed like a true warrior ready for anything.

Then they came…

* * *

(Normal POV)

Xemnas and the trio of followers found their way outside of Galaxia Village, but they were noisy. Swiftly stones came rushing towards them and were lodged into the S.S.A.B.s, proving their functionality now at zero. Quickly they dismounted drawing weapons. Braig and Xigbar stayed with Xemnas to protect their future King, whereas Saix had disappeared, searching for Axel.

Another mirage of stones were slung at them, this time, lodging into Braig and Xigbar's arrowguns, now unable to fire anything. They dropped their arrowguns, and began to circle Xemnas in a way to at least try to protect Xemnas in any way from anymore stones.

Xion signaled to Vanitas and Riku, soon their group retrieved small crossbows, loading them with arrows the size of a pine needle. The pine needle arrows may just prick them, but they will induce sleep once they hit skin. **(A/N: like in Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief where Annabeth fires tranquilizer arrows at the janitors.)**

They fired them, but had only hit and effected Braig and Xigbar. Yet though, Xigbar and Braig were the only ones we found out that had went with them, other than Saix who went unknowingly gone to search for someone in particular. The truth was that, they wanted to spare Xemnas for Xion to face solo.

(Ventus POV)

I had to protect the innocent ones. No matter if it cost my life, I had to protect them, especially Namine. So far it seemed that we may be safe.

* * *

(Axel POV)

I was standing by Larxene's side, watching for any signal to prepare. But I didn't receive any signal. Instead, I found my old best friend, Saix.

"Saix?" I asked, gripping my chakrams.

"Why Axel it's you, and Larxene," Saix said holding his claymore.

"What is it still about that?" Larxene said.

"Maybe, but remember, Axel is no way there to be there to support you or maybe your future family. Whereas I have can be able to support you," Saix said.

"Yeah with that internship with Xemnas," I said, "how can that prove her love?"

"If you are so persistent then fine, Larxene who do you love me or Axel?" Saix asked.

"As I said before, I love Axel," Larxene said, "He was there for me when I lost Kaitra, something you didn't do. He's been there for the pain I've been through that you never even cared for."

"Fine then, I shall give you pain," Saix said.

I knew what he would do; he was going to strike with his claymore. I luckily predicted it sending my chakram in front of his claymore's path. It was like the last time, we were fighting again, this time was different. He was fighting for Larxene's love; I was fighting to protect her.

When I knew it, we finished the fight. I had overcome him; a few of the members of my group used the arrows to knock him out.

* * *

(Xion POV)

I looked over to Roxas who nodded, Xemnas was alone, no one to call backup to. That was when I knew this had to end. We both had Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and leapt down to face Xemnas. We agreed that I had to fight him alone, he was backup.

"Why Xion Silverwind, your end is near," Xemnas said.

(Roxas POV)

I saw what happened, her eye color changed to the scarlet red, but with Vexen's help as well as mine, she could control herself.

"Oh no Xemnas, your end is near," Xion said, drawing Oathkeeper, Xemnas drew out his Etheral Blades.

That was when the battle started; Braig, Xigbar and Saix were already chained and caged in separate, tight cages. All that was left was Xemnas.

Xemnas was already getting weary, but in the state Xion was in, she could finish him instantly, but instead, when Xemnas collapsed from exhaustion, Xion grabbed her small crossbow and fired the pine needle arrow at Xemnas arm. Then everyone helped chain and cage Xemnas. Xion got out of the state she was in when she fought Xemnas.

"My friends, I thank you all for helping me, but I must return to my home, they need me now as their Princess of the Rings, I will miss you all, but I will never speak of Galaxia Village, for it is a peaceful place a sanctuary for anyone who needs help," Xion said, "I shall leave by Summer bells."

I was going to go to Ring City to live with Xion, she was my girlfriend I didn't want anything to separate us. Terra was going to return to Ring City, Aqua was coming to stay with Terra. Leo agreed to care for Ventus and Namine, which he said that Ventus may be a great leader for Galaxia Village.

* * *

When summer had ended, we left for Ring City, Aqua was riding with Terra on Rocky and I rode with Xion on Animalia. When we arrived, they saw Xion, and began muttering the Princess of the Rings.

Xion and I were taken to Keymaster Tower, the tower where the royals had lived. Many of the servants said she should be made Queen.

"No, I'd rather prefer princess, never queen, it would remind those of Xemnas and his ancestors," she said.


	13. Chapter 13: the Coronation

Chapter 13 the Coronation

(Xion POV)

I couldn't believe it, half a year ago, I was running to save my life from Xemnas, now he is defeat it, within a guarded dungeon, chained as well as Xigbar, Braig and Saix. I had ended the Ring Project so no ill fate shall become someone else's, for them to choose their own fate.

Now, I am the returned Princess of the Rings. The coronation dress they made was out of golden silk. It partially showed my back. The skirt part was short in the front, longer towards the back. It had flowery straps that only covered my shoulders. The white gloves were fingerless. And I was allowed to carry Oathkeeper in its sheath.

(Roxas POV)

I was waiting for the coronation; I was allowed to stand beside, Xion when she came. I had Oblivion within its sheath.

(Normal POV)

During the Coronation, Vanitas, Riku, Aqua, Terra, Axel and Larxene were there. Vexen had preferred to stay in Galaxia Village to be with Marluxia. Then the music played by Demyx. Then Xion entered the room, gracefully. Everything went by smoothly, nothing interfered.

"I present you, the Princess of the Rings, Princess Xion Silverwind," Luxord said.

(Roxas POV)

Then, afterwards, everyone enjoyed the after party of the coronation, and of coursed I was dancing with Xion. Within the night, the party was over, and then we were at the balcony of the tower. There I asked her to marry me. At first she was shocked, but then agreed.


	14. Chapter 14: the Epilogue

Chapter 14 Epilogue

It's been six year since Xemnas was punished, six year since Xion married Roxas, six year since she became the princess of Ring City. Roxas and Xion had twin daughters, both lovely girls who were like us. Xian was older; she had Roxas' loving eyes and my raven dark hair but longer. Rose was younger; she had my eyes and Roxas golden blond hair, but longer, but she still had a few spikes.

They all agreed that Xian and Rose would lead Ring City together. Since those days those six years ago, peace has been brought about through Ring City. Yet some still chose to bear the rings. No matter what has happened to the Princess of the Rings in the past, they were able to live on in secret, to one day bring back hope, finally leading to Xion Silverwind who had brought back the long-awaited peaceful days for Ring City which, she was able to accomplish.

Ring City, was finally, in peace.


End file.
